L'appétit de Luffy
by Timaru30
Summary: Luffy et l'équipage de Trafalgar se rencontrent en pleine mer. Après avoir fait la fête ensemble, ils se séparent et repartent chacun de leur côté. Mais voilà qu'après, Luffy n'a plus aucun appétit. Et ça, ce n'est pas du tout normal...


L'appétit de Luffy

Tout le monde profitait ce jour radieux où le soleil illuminait de toutes ses forces... Sauf l'équipage du chapeau de paille qui préférait régler un souci important : leur capitaine avait perdu l'appétit.

Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé, Sanji ayant vidé la moitié des réserves et de son énergie, voire plus. Alors, tout l'équipage réuni se concertait. Certain disait que ça allait passer sans réellement le penser, d'autres qu'il allait mourir... Pas besoin d'être aussi pessimiste, Robin ! Bref, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui arrivait à leur idiot de nakama, même Chopper n'y comprenait rien. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'en voulait terriblement et promettait à l'équipage qu'il trouverait de quel mal Luffy est atteint. Mais n'y arrivant pas seul, l'équipage avait...

Luffy : Hey Usopp, tu viens il y a un... Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous ici les gars ?

Tous: Hum... Et bien...

Luffy : Tu ne dors pas Zoro ? Tu vas bien ? Tu devrais aller voir un docteur ! Hhhhh !

Zoro: … * baille *

Nami : (C'est toi qui devrait aller en voir un, idiot !) Luffy, nous préparons, euh... une surprise pour toi, donc tu devrais... aller vérifier les réservoirs !

Luffy : Une surprise ? Pour moi ? C'est quoi ? Ça se mange ?

Nami : Une surprise est une surprise alors oust, du balai !

Donc comme je le disais, l'équipage n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ils avaient donc appelé, avec un étrange mélange entre téléphone et escargot, l'équipage de médecins qu'ils avaient quittés quelques jours auparavant. Trafalgar Law, à l'appareil, n'en revenait pas. Il décida donc de faire demi-tour sans hésitation, se demandant ce qui arrivait à son petit protégé.

Pendant ce temps là, Luffy vérifiait les provisions en remarquant le nombre pitoyable de provisions, mais se dit finalement que c'était à cause de la fête, faite auparavant. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il y pense, il s'y revoit, avec un des ses meilleurs alliés, Traffy, comme il aimait bien l'appeler. Il adorait le taquiner, lui enlever son sérieux, le faire sortir de ses gongs ou le choquer. C'était son passe-temps favori. Luffy aimait vraiment sa présence et avait une dette inestimable pour lui, depuis la Grande Guerre. Son regard devient soudainement plus sombre quand il pense à ce que Law-kun lui a dit avant de partir.

[...]

Luffy : Du coup tu vas où maintenant ?

Traffy : Je dois parler à Kidd-ya. Aux dernières nouvelles, il est Water Seven.

Luffy : Ah, ok...

Quelques jours passèrent pendant lesquels l'estomac de Luffy reçu autant de nourriture que celui de Brook... On savait quand le capitaine arrivait, son estomac faisait plus de bruit qu'une dispute entre Zoro et Sanji. Pourtant, tout l'équipage avait essayé ; Chopper lui avait proposé une barbe à papa, Zoro son saké, Sanji des milliards de plats au moins. Même Nami lui avait proposé une des ses précieuses oranges. Mais rien n'y fait, il ne voulait de rien.

C'est alors que non loin de là, apparaît à la surface un sous-marin jaune. N'étant pas dans le monde de Boom Beach, Luffy devina rapidement à qui appartenait ce bateau. Trafalgar Law. Son cœur s'accéléra sans qu'il ne le remarque. Ses nakamas arrivèrent eux aussi sur le pont en exagérant leur étonnement. Law et son équipage sortirent donc et se retrouvèrent cinq minutes plus tard sur le bateau de Luffy. L'équipage de Luffy montrait son soulagement.

Luffy, lui, fixait tout le monde et ne disait rien. Son estomac parlait pour lui... Ces bruits prouvaient donc bel et bien que Luffy n'avait pas mangé, et ça, depuis longtemps. Finalement, c'est Law qui prit la parole :

Traffy : Luffy-ya, tes camarades m'ont appelé. Apparemment, tu n'aurais pas mangé depuis quelques temps.

Luffy : * regarde ses nakamas *

Nami : Luffy, ne nous en veux pas mais...

Chopper : Tu ne mangeais plus, Luffy...

Sanji : Tu ne voulais plus d'aucun de mes plats ! J'ai presque douté de mon talent culinaire !

Zoro : Talent culinaire ? Tu appelles ça un talent ?

Sanji : Quoi tête d'algues ?! C'est grâce à moi que tu manges tout les jours !

Sanji et Zoro se disputant, Nami intervient en un seul coup et les met K.O.

Nami : Tu n'allais pas bien alors nous avons appelé un docteur !

Luffy : Mais je vais très bien !

Son estomac : Graaaaouuh !

Tous : . . .

Luffy : Euh...

Law : Luffy-ya, viens.

Luffy suivit donc bêtement Law qui alla dans la salle d'infirmerie. Il connaissait très bien cette salle, l'ayant déjà examiné auparavant. Law referma la porte derrière un Luffy intrigué mais tout de même content, ce qui étonna Law sans que ce denier n'en fit la remarque.

Law : Allonge-toi.

Luffy partit s'allonger. Ses joues étaient rosées et il ne remarquait pas la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Law.

Law : Depuis quand exactement tu n'as pas mangé correctement ?

Luffy : Hum... je sais pas, je dirai une semaine...

Traffy : (Donc depuis que nous sommes partis...) Et pourquoi ?

Luffy : Je ne sais pas... C'est comme si j'avais mal, mais pas à l'estomac. * Luffy pointe son cœur *

Traffy : … * réfléchit *

Luffy : Mais maintenant ça va mieux !

Traffy : Vraiment ? * hésite *

Luffy : Oui ! * Luffy sourit de son adorable sourire de 20 km *

Traffy : Je vais écouter ton cœur.

Luffy : Ok ! * enlève son T-shirt *

Traffy : … Ton cœur bat vraiment vite...

Luffy : Ah ? Tu crois que c'est grav-

Soudainement, Law se rapprocha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Luffy, surprit. Celui-ci mit automatiquement ses bras autour du cou de Law et commença alors un deuxième baiser beaucoup plus passionné.


End file.
